1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method for efficiently operating a data processing system in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for dynamic power and performance calibration of a data processing system for efficient operations under given operating circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems, such as server computers, are typically manufactured according to prescribed specifications. Once manufactured and tested, the data processing systems may then be deployed in a variety of configurations and circumstances.
Similarly configured data processing systems may be modified over time. For example, over time, different data processing systems of comparable specification may be reconfigured with new or different hardware, software, or both. A data processing system's performance and power are functions of the data processing system's configuration, components, and circumstances.
Furthermore, even seemingly identical electronic components, such as semiconductor devices, have differing power consumptions and performance characteristics. For example, channel widths, doping, and conductor insulation, exposure focus, and other similar aspects of a semiconductor device can vary slightly from one device to another even of the same wafer. Additionally, once installed and operational, the electrical properties of the semiconductor devices can vary over a period of use. For example, insulating layers can break down or begin to leak due to the heat produced in operation.